


One Particular Harbor

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes home to the comfort of his lover after another emotional encounter with his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Particular Harbor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mohinikapuahi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/gifts).



> reward for kapuahi for her weekend challenge story at 1_million_words on LJ.
> 
> The title comes from a Jimmy Buffett song.

Danny watched Steve slam into the house and knew he had to do something to calm his lover down before Steve let his temper get the better of him. He didn’t say anything, but stood up and wrapped Steve in a warm embrace as the other man tried to stalk past him and enter the kitchen.

“Danny,” Steve softly sighed as he relaxed in his lover’s embrace. For all his intensity, Danny had a very calming influence about him.

Danny pulled back and looked into Steve’s eyes. He saw that his lover was drowning in a sea of turmoil, so instead of pestering him with needless questions Danny led him over to the couch and pushed him down on it. He settled onto Steve’s lap and lifted Steve’s chin with a finger making Steve look him in the eye.

“It doesn’t matter what Doris has done now,” he quietly said. Steve had told him before leaving work that he was going to be late coming home because he was going to go check on his mother. “You have people who love you and will fight for you no matter what.”

“She expects me to choose her over the team, over you, like a good little soldier,” Steve explained with disgust evident in his quiet murmur.

“You’re not a soldier, Steve,” Danny reminded his lover with a sly grin. “You’re a SEAL.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Now, you admit knowing the difference.”

“I’ve always known the difference, Steve. I just love yanking your chain.”

Steve laughed and it sounded hollow and bitter to him. “So what do I do about Doris?”

“Nothing,” Danny simply answered. “She turned her back on you a long time ago, so she needs to learn to live with that decision.”

“But what if Wo-Fat finally tires of their game of cat and mouse and truly comes after her; do I stand back and let her die?”

“No. She is your mother and you should continue to try and protect her, but you don’t need to become her pawn to do so.”

“How did you get to be so wise?”

“An ancient Williams’ family secret,” Danny lightly quipped.

Steve chuckled and to Danny’s ears it sounded like Steve had finally come to a decision about his mother. “More like years of dealing with your sisters.”

“I plead the fifth.”

“Of course you would,” Steve retorted before sliding his hands into the hair at the base of Danny’s neck and pulling him into a soft kiss. “I love you, you know that right?”

“I do even when you don’t use your big boy words,” Danny replied and returned Steve’s kiss turning it into something deeper and more comforting.


End file.
